Ai, o meu querido lobinho!
by Mina Kon
Summary: O que acontece quando o membro mais improvavel dos Bladebreakers se apaixona por Tala Ivanov?


Ai o meu querido lobinho!

N/a: O que você faz na calada da noite? Dorme claro. Pergunta estúpida a minha. No entanto, é nestas alturas que alguns de nós revelam a sua verdadeira face…

Era uma pacífica noite de lua cheia, e nas ruas não se ouvia qualquer ruído, excepto o provocado pelos habituais rixas de rua (que sempre envolviam dois bêbados sentimentais, um carteirista, um padre, duas garrafas de aguardente rasca, um foragido do hospício, um homem que não tinha nada a ver com aquele motim e uma gata grávida), pela explosão de um prédio de três andares, pela discussão entre dois velhinhos (um acabando morto) ou pelo gurgulhar dos peixes no lago, que atraiam os pinguins vindos do Alasca, que atraiam os lobos esfaimados, que atraiam os ursos, que no fim eram mortos por três caçadores que tinham vindo pescar. No meio dessa rua pouco movimentada estava uma casa de banho publica donde, apesar da calmaria sentida na rua, nãos e distinguia nenhum ruído. Alias, a casa de banho estava deserta, exceptuando apenas por duas pessoas que conversavam no interior dum lavabo.

"Oh Tala…Tu és único para mim! Eu amo-te, sê meu!" ("autora põe a musica "you drive me crazy" da Britney Spears, para acompanhar o momento)

"Oh meu amor, eu também! Eu também te amo! Tu para mim és o melhor de todos os Bladebreakers! Tudo bem que não lutes tão bem quanto o Kai, não tenhas o charme do Ray, os bíceps do Tyson, as sobrancelhas do Daichi e o teu cabelo não é tão brilhante quanto o do Max mas não faz mal! Tudo bem que sejas um pouco baixo demais, uses roupas super parolas, um penteado ridículo e não sejas minimamente atraente sob nenhum aspecto, eu não me importo!"

"Ena Tala fiquei comovido, que discurso mais lisonjeiro, tocou-me! Tu é que és lindo meu querido lobinho! (n/a: vêem de onde eu tiro os títulos parolos? .) Eu desejei-te por tanto e tanto tempo que acho que fiquei impotente de vez" (n/a: dasse…)

"Oh querido, então temos de resolver isso!" Com um estalar de dedos, Tala apareceu vestido com uma camisa de alças preta e umas calças de couro justas (n/a: Tala com calças de couro? vou ver se chove mas é "foge"), segurando num chicote numa mão e um par de algemas na outra "Vamos brincar amor" disse, aproximando-se insinuantemente

"Ai Tala, não é que isso não me excite, mas eu estava a pensar numa coisa um pouco mais inocente…Que não me provocasse uma taquicardia aguda…" disse o outro, já a transpirar imaginando mil perversidades sádicas com o Lobo

"Ok minha flor, por mim tudo bem" Com outro estalar de dedos, o Tala trocou a roupa de couro por um biquini cheio de brilhantes pirosos e uma saia transparente (n/a: estalou os dedos de novo? O Tala esta pensando que é quem o Harry Potter?) e começou a dançar como uma muçulmana, parecendo mais do que nunca a bicha assumida que era, causando ao outro desgraçado um profundo ataque de asma, precisando de um copinho de agua para deixar de respirar como um velho com catarro

"Ai querido estas sensível hoje? Vamos tirar-te essa inocência não é?" Piscando o olho provocantemente, (mas dando o ar de alguém que precisa urgentemente de óculos) Tala ergueu uma das mãos e berrou "Pelo poder sagrado da lobotomia chique!" e, entre um monte de coraçõezinhos brilhantes e raios florescentes Tala vai dando cambalhotas no ar, trocando de roupa ate estar com uma camisolinha à marinheiro e uma saia plissada, caindo no chão sem partir o tacão (n/a: agora vem a sailormoon….eu não mereço .). Indo ter com o asmático aos saltinhos, coloca uma perna por cima dele, acariciando-a.

E nessa altura o asmático, ou melhor o sabe tudo dos BladeBreakers toma a atitude certa: desmaia no próprio sonho (n/a: e que sonho…Oo) e acorda em pânico.

Kenny ergue-se da cama, com as pupilas dilatadas e respirando rapidamente. "Maldição, desta vez quase o fizemos" (n/a: bom pensamento do dia…muito católico ¬¬). Respirando fundo, Kenny toma banho e veste-se, pronto a envergar a sua mixuruca personalidade de coruja sabichona cega dos Bladebreakers. Descendo para o pequeno-almoço com o resto da equipa, tropeçou nos boxers cor-de-rosa às pintas do Tyson (n/a!) que ele todas as manhas deixava "acidentalmente" esquecidas no meio das escadas.

-"Bom dia Ray, Hillary. Onde estão os outros?"

-"Olá Kenny. O Kai esta a tentar restringir o Tyson para ver se nós conseguimos comer antes que ele dê cabo do nosso pequeno-almoço, e o Max vem ai"

-"Bom dia gente! Então Kenny gostas do meu novo penteado?"

Kenny volta-se para encarar Max…e depara-se com a nova cabeleira vermelho flamejante do ex-loiro.

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny berra, desmaiando em choque.

"Kenny!" Ray abaixa-se ao lado de Kenny tentando reanimar o coitado "Sabes Max, eu acho que concordo com ele…Esse look não combina muito contigo"

-"Oh eu acho que fica super fashion!" disse a Hillary

-"_Vindo de ti também não esperava outra coisa…"_pensou Ray, optando porem por sorrir de modo falso

-"ATENÇÃO QUE EU VOU LIBERTAR A FERA!" berrou Kai do andar superior

-"Rápido gente vamos comer!" todos se sentaram à volta da mesa, atacando a comida como se nunca a tivessem visto na vida, redobrando os esforços ao sentirem o Tyson a aproximar-se. Bem, "sentirem" é uma força de expressão. A pobre casa até abanava quando ele desceu as escadas como um dinossauro faminto.

- "LÁ BEM BOMBA!" disse Kai, juntando-se ao grupo

- "É nos reparamos…" suspirou Ray

-"Caramba que bando de bichas egocêntricas! Lá porque eu como um pouco demais não significa que tenham de me tratar assim caramba!"

- "Pois Tyson o Kenny também é só um bocadinho nerd!"

-"Obrigadinho Kai, que seria eu sem os teus doces e sinceros comentários?"

-"Nada oras" retorquiu Kai, não notando o sarcasmo

Tyson, finalmente satisfeito (n/a: nem perguntem quanto ele comeu…grande avestruz…) olhou pela primeira vez para o Max, gritando em choque de seguida "TALA? MAS QUE RAIOS ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER?"

Escusado será dizer que o Kenny cuspiu o chá de camomila para os nervos que estava a sorver e caiu redondo no chão.

- "Kenny! Oh Tyson controla-te, toma um chanaxe! (n/a: um calmante…meu professor de matemática recomenda, é contra ataques histéricos) É o Max!" disse o Ray, tentando reanima Kenny novamente

- "Eu acho que vou tirar esta cor mesmo, ou ainda mato o coitado" disse Max

-"Bem acabamos…Quem lava a loiça?" perguntou Kai, não recebendo outra resposta alem de uns assobios ausentes vindos dos demais, que olhavam distraidamente para o tecto

-"Pois…bem eu tiro à sorte. Deixa ver, a Hillary!" disse sem hesitação "parabéns ganhaste!"

-"Ganhei?"

-"Sim é verdade, muitos parabéns, a loiça é tua!"

-"Ena, nem sei o que dizer…Muito obrigado por esta oportunidade, lavar a loiça é para mim uma experiência muito gratificante e…Ei esperem lá!" disse, olhando para os outros que já se iam aproximando da porta.

-"Adeus Hillary, obrigado!" ainda disse o Kai, antes de todos desatarem a correr rumo ao parque mais próximo, onde se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore.

-"Coitada da Hillary, ate tenho pena dela" disse Ray

-"Não tenhas Ray, nos só lhe fizemos isto durante a ultima semana"

-"E durante a anterior" corroborou Tyson

-"Durante um mês…"

-"Quase dois…"

-"O verão inteiro…"

-"Desde que ela veio viver connosco…"

-"Nada de mais!"

-"Pois…"

Instalou-se o silêncio por uns momentos, os cinco deitados na relva a apreciar o sol descontraidamente

-"Vá lá pessoal, falem de qualquer coisa que eu estou quase a adormecer. Algum assunto interessante?"

-"…Uma vez comi 7 bolas de Berlim de uma vez!"

-"Isso não se qualifica como conversa Tyson…"

-"…"

-"Ray, assim deitado ai até me tentas…"

-"O que estas para ai a dizer Kai?"

-"Oh vá lá, nunca o fizeste no meio do parque?"

-"Mas tu estas bem Kai?" Ray agora olhava-o com uma expressão desconfiada

-"Ate parece que nunca o desejaste" Kai disse, sorrindo

-"Oh…quer dizer…" Ray hesitou, medindo as possibilidades

-"Vês? Vive o momento, Ray!" (n/a: que poético…) Kai ergueu-se e puxou Ray para trás doutra arvore

-"Ai esta juventude…" disse Tyson com ar filosófico

-"É verdade, são uns devassos, parecem que só pensam nisso… e tu Tyson onde gostavas de comer alguém?"

-"Ora que pergunta! Na mercearia da esquina, claro!"

-"Não a sério?" Max fingiu um ar surpreendido "Porquê?"

-"Porque o dono é velho e ressona alto de noite, portanto nem ouviria se eu comesse tudo o que lá estivesse!"

-"Há…e com quem já agora?"

-"Com o Oliver"

-"?"

-"Ele tem aquele ar muito calmo, de quem tomou duas caixas de calmantes…excita-me. E tu Max?"

-"…Num autocarro! E com o Garland!"

-"…NUM AUTOCARRO?"

-"Sim qual é o mal? Deve ser muito louco! E o Garland é todo cheio de energia, havia de ser divertido"

-"Haviam de pegar fogo ao autocarro!"

-"Ou isso…e tu Kenny?"

-"Euuuu?"

-"Sim tu Chefe, diz lá de quem gostas?"

-"Não posso dizer"

-"Oh meu anda lá nos já contamos diz lá!" disse Tyson

-"Não posso! É demasiado anormal!"

-"Vá la não pode ser assim tão mau. Não é o Boris ou assim pois não?"

-"Não…"

-"Vá diz lá Kenny, nos prometemos que não rimos"

-"É…é o…TALA!" Kenny berrou o nome, fazendo com que ate o Kai e o Ray ouvissem da outra arvore

-"TALA? ONDE ONDE? RAPIDO ESCONDAM-ME MALTA ELE DISSE QUE ME ESGANAVA DEPOIS DO TORNEIO! RAPIDO GENTE EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!" Tyson começou a correr em círculos desesperado

-"Calma Tyson calma, o que o Kenny quis dizer é que gostava do Tala! Disse Max tentando acalma-lo

-"Há então ok" Tyson acalmou-se, olhando em seguida para Kenny com ar escandalizado "QUEEEE?"

-"EU SABIA! EU NÃO PRESTO! EU SOU UMA ABERRAÇÃO! MAIS VALE ACABAR COM TUDO! ELE NUNCA GOSTARA DE ALGUEM COMO EU!" Kenny rebenta em soluços trágicos, batendo com a cabeça contra a arvore

-"Calma Kenny calma, isso não é verdade" Max tentava para-lo, enquanto que Tyson apenas mantinha o olhar escandalizado.

-"O Tala? Que coincidência, é meu primo!" disse Kai, voltando com Ray, já que o clima tinha sido estragado pela súbita revelação.

-"O Tala é teu primo?"

-"Não, o Bryan, o namorado do Tala!"

-"Quem?"

-"Vocês sabem, aquele que quase matou o Ray no campeonato!"

Ray ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo aborrecido "Tu és primo do Bryan Kai?"

-"Sim mas não te preocupes, ele já não mata por pura diversão."

-"Bem isso acalma-me…"

-"É mais por dinheiro" Kai completou

-"Ah…"

-"Bem mas eu vou telefonar-lhe a pedir para vir cá e trazer o Tala" Kai tira o telemóvel do bolso, marca um número e liga para Bryan, só se percebendo da conversa um amontoado de termos russos

-"Mas mas mas…porque que ele lhe esta a telefonar?" gaguejou Kenny, tremendo como gelatina

-"Oras para tu te declarares Kenny! Disse Max jovialmente, ignorando os olhares "sê-menos-directo-olha-que-ele-volta-a-desmaiar" do Ray

-"O QUEE? Gente vocês não perceberam! Eu não tenho coragem de lhe contar! Ele mata-me!" Kenny teve de inspirar fundo com a bomba de asma varias vezes para se impedir de desmaiar outra novamente

-"Do svi danya, Bryan!" Kai entretanto tinha desligado o telemóvel "Já esta tudo tratado, eles passam por aqui dentro de pouco"

-"Ai meu deus o que eu faço!" gritava Kenny

-"Duh, contas-lhe!"

-"Não te preocupes nós ajudamos-te."

-"Sério Kai? Mas eu pensei que querias que o Tala continuasse com o Bryan"

-"Oh pá sim, mas os amigos servem para estas coisas. Alem disso, algum dos Bladebreakers tem de ser o primeiro a assumir que é gay, e eu não sou de certeza."

-"Vamos lá Kenny, primeiro temos de dar um jeito nesse teu estilo. Tira os óculos" disse Max.

-"Mas depois não vejo!"

-"Kenny, tu não vês de qualquer maneira com esse cabelo todo à frente" disse Ray sensatamente.

-"Há é verdade" Kenny tirou os óculos

-"Agora fecha os olhos, isto não vai doer nada" Ray tirou uma tesoura da fita que trazia em volta da cintura (n/a: porque raios trazia ele uma tesoura? O.O) e numa série de golpes deixou Kenny com o cabelo curto, num estilo despenteado que lhe ficava muito bem, tirando o facto de em algumas zonas se assemelhar a um porco-espinho. "Prontinho" disse Ray. Kenny abriu os olhos ao dar falta do cabelo à frente destes ainda tentou voltar a fecha-los, mas Tyson logo exclamou:

-"KENNY! TU TENS OS OLHOS COR-DE-ROSA MEU!"

-"Por isso é que usavas o cabelo assim…bem não te preocupes, o Max vai-te buscar uns óculos escuros e disfarças isso…"

-"Ai que vergonha!" Kenny enterrou a cabeça nas mãos em desespero

-"Vá lá, não é caso para tanto…Kai alguma sugestão?" perguntou Ray

Kai olhou para Kenny por uns momentos dizendo depois "Venho já"

-----Dez minutos depois-----

-"Kenny estas mesmo bem! Nem pareces tu!" disse Ray entusiasticamente. E era verdade. Para alem do corte e dos óculos escuros, Kenny tinha tirado a gravata e a camisa e substitui-as por uma t-shirt de alças (à prostituto vadio, na opinião de dois velhinhos que iam a passar) um pouco larga, escondendo assim a falta de abdominais definidos do jovem. Para terminar, Kai tinha-lhe posto uma tatuagem no ombro direito.

-"Bonita tatuagem, o que quer dizer?" pergunta Tyson

-"Sei lá, é um hieróglifo chinês qualquer, era a única que lá estava" disse Kai desinteressadamente

-"Quer dizer "sou gay" " disse Ray

-"A sério? Não sabia…" disse Kai, com um sorriso demasiado angelical para ser viavel

-"Obrigadinho Kai…" disse Kenny

-"Deixa lá, o Tala não decifra um carácter chinês nem que a vaca tussa!" disse Kai

-"COF!" tossiu Tyson

-"_Que irónico…_" pensou Kai

-"Por falar no Tala, já aqui tenho o plano B!" Tyson mostrou orgulhosamente 5 garrafas de vodka "No caso de ele não colaborar, embebedamo-lo!"

-"Tyson…TU ES MESMO BURRO MEU! O TALA É RUSSO, BEBE VOKDA COMO QUEM BEBE AGUA!"berrou Kai "Ao menos põe-lhe isto!" disse, misturando uns comprimidos brancos nas bebidas

-"O que é isso?"

-"Oh umas drogas leves, o suficiente para matarem um dinossauro. Alguém tem mais qualquer coisa?"

-"Eu tenho aspirinas" disse Max

-" E eu rebuçados para a tosse" disse Tyson

-" E eu detergente da louça" disse Ray (n/a!!)

-"E eu tenho comprimidos para a memória" disse Kenny

-"Excelente, deitem tudo aqui" disse Kai. Estavam a acabar de agitar as garrafas para eliminar os vestígios quando Tala e Bryan apareceram

-"Hey gente" cumprimentou Bryan, beijando todos no rosto (habito que ganhou sabe-se lá onde) excepto ao Ray, que se esquivou e lhe esticou a mão dizendo "Bom dia" dum modo seco.

Tala limitou-se a acenar, olhando-os desinteressadamente, hesitando ao ver Kenny "e tu quem és?"

-"Hum…O Kenny?"

-"Sério? Já não pareces tanto um aborto da natureza" (n/a: olha quem fala .)

-"_Ai ele gostou de mim! Virgem santíssima, alguém me belisque agora!_" pensou Kenny, limitando-se a sorrir-lhe timidamente

-"Oh olha vodka!" disse tyson, numa tentativa patética de que parecesse ocasional "Alguém quer?"

-"Olha por acaso estou com sede depois de ter andado tanto" Tala e Bryan num movimento sincronizado pegaram cada um numa garrafa e beberam-na dum trago, deixando os Bladebreakers estupefactos

-"Estavam com sede…"disse Max

-"Tomem mais uma!" ofereceu Tyson solicitamente. Os dois russos aceitaram, repetindo os movimentos anteriores. Como so restava uma garrafa, discutiram amavelmente para entre eles para quem ficaria.

-"É minha."

-"Não, é minha!"

-"Tala não me obrigues a usar a violência!"

-"E o que vais fazer nesse estado? Abanas-me até à morte?"

-"Estúpido!"

-"Bryan olha que hoje dormes no sofá!"

-"Não te atrevias…"

-"Queres experimentar?"

-"Malta tenham calma! Olha fica para o Tala, que é o mais velho"

-"Eu sou o mais novo!"

-"Pois foi o que eu disse, toma lá!" disse Kai, dando-lhe a garrafa, que foi esvaziada imediatamente. Tala parecia já um pouco afectado pelo cocktail explosivo, caminhando um pouco hesitantemente. Na verdade, já cambaleava, acabando por cair em cima de Kenny (n/a: isto só der acontecer em fics de parodia mesmo…)

-"Oubrigaduu Benny, euh ia cainduu…" gaguejou Tala

-"De nada Tala" disse um extremamente corado Kenny

-"Xavias qui estas quaz sexy axim?"

-"Pergunta-lhe agora Kenny, que ele já esta completamente pedrado" segredou-lhe Kai

-"_É agora meu Deus, aqui vai"_ pensou Kenny "Ó Tala…CASAS COMIGO?"

-"_É, foi directo"_ pensou Ray

Tala olhou para ele com um olhar que podia muito bem ser fuzilante mas que perdia esse efeito devido ao ar alcoolizado dele. Ia dizer qualquer coisa quando Kenny o interrompeu novamente "POR FAVOR! EU GOSTO MUITO DE TI! E TENHO DINHEIRO!"

Tala hesitou "Dinheiro?"

-"Sim eu sou rico, posso dar-te tudo o que quiseres!"

-"_Boa bola"_ pensou Max

-"_Se não o apanha pelo estômago, apanha-o pelo golpe do baú"_ pensou Tyson

-"Espera só uns instantes, eu tenho de me reunir com o meu colega" disse Tala, arrastando Bryan para um canto, que estava ocupado a cumprimentar as formigas que iam a passar.

-"Bryan estamos salvos! Descobri uma mina de ouro!"

-"O que foi Tala?"

-"O Kenny! Ele é rico! Caso-me com ele, arranjo maneira de provocar uma morte acidental e fico-lhe com o dinheiro!"

-"Oh Tala …e tu achas que conseguias?"

-"Claro Bryan! Já viste todos os nossos problemas terminariam! Tu nunca mais terias que matar e te prostituir por dinheiro, nem eu teria que mendigar pelas ruas e percorrer os caixotes de lixo do bairro!"

-"E conseguias comer o Kenny para isso?"

Fosse pela radical mudança de aspecto de Kenny (n/a:…não) pelo estado extremamente alcoolizado em que se encontrava ou pela aliciante oferta monetária (n/a: ou simplesmente por ser burro) Tala respondeu "Para a tua felicidade meu amor eu faço tudo! Ate comer o Kennny!"

-"…Eu não sei se hei-de ficar lisonjeado ou ultrajado…"

-"Não te preocupes eu vou estar sempre a pensar em ti!"

-"E como pensas faze-lo?"

-"Acho que vou ter de tomar uma caixinha de Valium mesmo….Enfim esta decidido" voltaram então para o lado dos outros.

-"Vendido!" disse Bryan

-"Obrigadinha por me tratares como um objecto de leilão…"

-"Yaaay! Fixe!" Kenny perde todo o pudor e agarra-se ao pescoço de Tala "Quando?"

-"Agora!"

-"Mas já?"

-"Claro! Para que esperar frente a tanto…" Tala inspirou fundo três vezes "_Acho que me vou arrepender disto…"_ "…Amor"

-"Ai tens razão querido, para quê esperar! Vamos lá!"

- - - - - 10 minutos depois, numa capela mixuruca perto dali - - - - -

A pequena capela estava ainda elegantemente decorada para o funeral que ali ocorrera meia hora atrás (Tala sentiu avizinhar-se uma premonição fúnebre). Nos bancos estavam os restantes Bladebreakers e o Bryan (o destino tinha querido que ele se sentasse ao lado de Ray, que não achou grande piada), o Hiro, o Boris Balkov (ex. treinador obsessivo de Beyblade e bicha assumida em part-time) e dois velhinhos que ficaram ali depois do funeral.

Na substituição do coro e do órgão Oliver tocava gaita, numa tentativa falhada de imitar a marcha nupcial, acabando por desistir, limitando-se a estalar os dedos com Enrique

-"IRMÃOS!" disse Brooklyn "Queridos irmãos e irmãs, bitbeasts fortes e invencíveis como o meu, pássaros, borboletas e joaninhas!"

-"E então as tartarugas?" exclamou Max

-"Esta louco? Repteis, que horror! Eu tenho horror a bichos nojentos! Enfim, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o sagrado matrimónio entre estes dois seres que se amam…"

_-"Vá de retro!"_ pensou Tala

-"…e que desejam unir as suas vidas, para sempre. E agora, sem mais delongas, ate porque eu tenho mais que fazer do que casar duas bichas, vocês deverão repetir os votos que agora direi. Kenny Ernesto Joaquim Raimundo Prados de Orvalho, aceitas Tala Yuri Ivanov como teu esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza ate que a morte os separe?"

-"Sim aceito! Respondeu Kenny, abraçando Tala com mais força, fazendo com que o russo ficasse com as tripas a retorcerem-se, tendo que contar até 20 para se acalmar e conseguir dar um sorriso falso

-"E tu Tala Yuri Ivanov, aceitas Kenny Ernesto Joaquim Raimundo Prados de Orvalho como teu legitimo esposo, para todas aquelas coisas que eu disse antes e que já não me apetece repetir?"

Tala hesitou, inspirou fundo trinta vezes e disse "…Blob!" e fez menção de fugir da igreja

-"Oh amor! Onde vais querido?" disse Kenny, com uma preocupação crescente

-"Eu vou embora! Desisto desta palhaçada!" Tala correu ate à porta de braços no ar, caindo no chão devido a uma rasteira pregada pró Brooklyn.

-"Ò jovem…ONDE PENSA QUE ESTA A IR? VOCE ACHA QUE EU TENHO A SUA VIDA OU QUE? NÃO QUERO SABER DOS SEUS ARREPENDIMENTOS DE BICHA BURRA AGORA! VOCE CASA AGORA OU EU PARTO A SUA CARA, TE DEIXO IMPOTENTE E TE JOGO NO RIO? ENTAO QUAL É A RESPOSTA?" berrou Brooklyn na sua versão King of Darkness, preparando-se para reduzir Tala a cinzas ali mesmo.

-"Eu aceito eu aceito! Não me mate por favor!"

-"Prontinho minha flor, viu como não doeu? Prontos agora pode beijar a noiva, quer dizer o noivo, eu vou declaro marido e marido" Brooklyn deita fora o hábito de padre e corre para Hiro perguntando "Fui bem amor?"

-"Você precisava de ameaçar o coitado de castração Brookie?" perguntou Hiro

-"Ele me irritou…"

Nos bancos o povo bocejava, e vendo que tudo terminara começaram a sair. Todos menos Bryan, que recaíra num choro descontrolado por cima de Ray, que por essa altura já estava comovido com o sofrimento do coitado "Ò Bryan não chore, eu posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?"

Bryan interrompeu a choradeira e olhou para Ray "Você faria qualquer coisa?"

-"Claro, diz"

-"Ok, então eu quero-te por uma noite!"

-"Queee?"

-"Oh vá lá Ray…Não vês que eu estou tão deprimido…A minha vida não faz sentido sem o Tala…"

-"Prontos prontos eu alinho, mas só porque estas mesmo deprimido!"

Entretanto, Kenny e Tala discutiam o local da noite de núpcias

-"Numa pensãozinha qualquer"

-"Não, assim não é nada romântico!"

-"Então que sugeres?"

-"…Numa casa de banho!"

-"NUMA CASA DE BANHO?"

-"Se calhar não é muito boa ideia…num prado de rosas!"

-"…"

-"Vá lá amor!" Kenny fez beicinho

-"Okay…"

-"Yeaaah!" Kenny agarra Tala e leva-o em direcção ao lugar escolhido. Tala ainda receoso pela sua escolha, pensava "_Acho que acabei de assinar a minha sina"_

- - - - - No dia seguinte - - - - -

Bryan viu o Tala, vestido de branco, andando na sua direcção "Então Tala? Como correu?"

-"É ele morreu"

-"Morreu?"

-"Durante"

-"Ah…Isso é óptimo meu, agora podemos ficar juntos para sempre!"

-"Receio bem que não, Bryan"

-"Porque?"

-"Eu decidi juntar-me ao convento das Carmelitas (n/a:…não é só para mulheres?) depois daquela experiência, eu acho que nunca mais conseguirei ir para a cama com mais ninguém…Decidi entregar a minha alma a Deus e esperar que ele purifique o meu corpo. Adeus Bryan. Este é o nosso fim."

-"Mas o que estas a dizer? Não pode ser!"

-"Tem de ser Bryan, é o destino. Cuida de ti meu amor, adeus. Que Deus esteja contigo" Sem mais palavras, Tala afastou-se, rumo ao seu novo lar.

Bryan caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos na cabeça, gritando "TALA! TAAAALA! NÃO MEU AMOR NÃO! PORQUÊ PORQUÊ? NAAAAO!" num acto de desespero, comeu um cogumelo que ali crescia e caiu no chão, esperando que fosse venenoso.

Fim

_E agora, o que aconteceu às personagens?_

Tala Ivanov

Juntou-se às Carmelitas e ai viveu o resto de sua vida em clausura, chorando amargamente pelo seu amor perdido. Morreu aos 21 anos, após ter sido violado por um ente desconhecido, espancando-se até a morte com um sapato.

Bryan Kuznetsov

Infelizmente o cogumelo não era venenoso, mas provocou-lhe alergia. Bryan acordou no dia seguinte cheio de manchas verdes fluorescentes.

Não conseguindo ultrapassar o desgosto, voltou à prostituição. Um dia, num acto de desespero, assaltou o convento de Tala e comeu-o, usando uma mascara de gnu.

Morreu aos 29 anos, ao beber uma garrafa de água mineral em vez de vodka destilado.

Kenny Ernesto Joaquim Raimundo Prados de Orvalho

Morreu na noite de núpcias. Ainda conservava um sorriso estúpido na face ao ser enterrado.

Ray Kon

Casou-se com o Kai, e tiveram dois filhos, uma menina e um menino. Morreu no parto do terceiro, que curiosamente tinha o cabelo cinzento e os olhos verdes de Bryan

Kai Hiwatari

Após a trágica morte de Ray, voltou a casar com Hillary. Actualmente é um famoso modelo de lingerie

Hillary

Após o casamento com Kai, a sua vida mudou muito. Passou de escrava do lar a escrava do lar com três crianças pequenas.

Tyson Granger

Morreu aos 25 anos, com um donut entalado na garganta

Max

Tornou-se um cabeleireiro famoso. Conseguiu concretizar a sua fantasia com Garland.

Nunca mais foi bem-vindo num transporte público

Os dois velhinhos que iam a passar

Nunca mais voltaram àquele jardim

Oliver

Tornou-se cantor de opera, famoso pelas suas combinações de roupa rosas, num estilo gay muito na moda.

Enrique

Partiu os dedos das mãos, de tanto os estalar

Hiro e Brooklyn

Viveram felizes para sempre

Boris

Morreu de ataque do coração, quando a sua novela favorita "A bicha das Canárias" acabou.

Ninguém chorou a sua morte

Os dois velhinhos que assistiram ao casamento

Tocados pela comovente demonstração de amor, também se casaram.

São actualmente donos de um bar gay nos arredores

A arvore onde os Bladebreakers estiveram encostados

Ganhou um traumatismo caulal na zona onde Kenny tinha batido com a cabeça

Nota Final da Autora:

Do svi danya: adeus em russo

Os personagens do anime não me pertencem, excepto aqueles que eu criei.

É tudo, espero que agrade, especialmente a todos que leram "Biovolt, uma abadia desesperada"

Mina Kon


End file.
